Soma and Atifa's shitty misadventures
by dracofirex
Summary: Before you enter, please note that this is a FETISH fanfic of a PHOTO that mainly revolves around shit and breastfeeding. If that stuff's not your cup of tea, just keep scrolling buddy.
1. Chapter 1

Soma woke up in his small wooden shack on the beach, hearing the sound of waves crashing on the beach as he sprung out of his hammock, pulling on a pair of shorts and opening his small window, letting in the dawn sunlight rays that peeked through a clouded sky- being only normal in the poor town he called home.

"Alright, I'm feeling good about today" He said to himself, pulling a branch from the palm tree hanging by his home as a walking stick, "I know for sure Im gonna find something worthwhile today."

The teenage Soma headed down the long breezy beach, occasionally finding something of interest and throwing it in his small bag. He had managed to find multiple things ranging from a few silvery coins to long pieces of rope he could find uses for back at his home, but yet he still had nothing he thought would be worthwhile. Growing tired of another morning spent scouring the beach, Soma turned around frustrated, heading back to his home for lunch.

"So I guess today wasn't the special day... Wuh..?... Wait, what's that..?" Soma asked himself, squinting and seeing a large black blur lying in the windy beach.

Soma sprinted towards this, hoping to finally have found something interesting, arriving at what looked like a coat wrapped up on the sandy beach.

" Is that a... Is that a girl..?" Soma asked himself as he poked the coat with his stick, turning it over and gasping in shock, dropping his stick.

It was a girl, and to Soma she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She lied wearing the black coat, had dark hair and had an angelic face. Her body had magnificent curves, Soma feeling a growing erection as she was completely naked other than the coat, having large, exposed breasts and an even larger behind, Soma thinking to himself that one could hide a melon in such a massive pair of buttocks.

"Should I get help?... No, no... I need to know if this girl's alive first.." Soma said to himself, trying not to panic.

Shyly, looking to make sure no one was around, Soma kneeled over to press his ear against her to check for a pulse, but only to be grabbed in shock as the woman had suddenly grabbed his head with her hands and wrapped her legs around him, and with such force Soma found himself pulled right into her. He opened his eyes to find his mouth sucking on the dark nipple of one of her large breasts as if he were a child, the woman hushing him as if he was, with her eyes still being closed. Struggling to free himself, the woman had far too great of a grip around him, and soon Soma could feel the creamy feeling of warm milk filling his mouth. It had a sweet taste, and was even beginning to leak from the sides of his mouth from how much was flowing from her breast. Soma began to fight back lesser and lesser as the woman held onto him like an infant, pressing him against her breast as the warm, motherly taste of her milk began to make him feel drowsy, soon calmly suckling away at the woman's nipple as if he WERE a baby, the woman hummed softly as her grip became more of a warm hug to Soma.

Immediately, Soma opened his eyes to find the situation he was in, and with a single great push, he freed himself from the woman who was now just calmly opening her eyes, milk still leaking from the tip of her nipple. Blushing, Soma wiped away the remains of the woman's milk from his lips, looking at her confused and angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU CRAZY BITCH!?" He yelled angrily, slightly embarrassed at shouting at the attractive woman he just fed from like his mother.

"You should have said something earlier..." The woman said, relaxed and smiling seductively at Soma.

Angrily, Soma had quickly retreated to his small home on the beach to get as far away as possible from the strange woman, only to have been followed home by her.

"What the hell do you want already!?" He shouted

"Well I thought I could stay with you... It sure is better than the cold beach.." She said, walking around, looking at Soma's strange home.

Soma then suddenly heard a grumbling noise, followed by a terrible scent filling the room as he walked back out on the sand gasping for air.

"W... What just filled...My house...?" Soma asked, gasping.

"Uh oh... I'd like to know where the toilet is if you don't mind~" The woman said, wiggling her large hips looking at Soma. Then letting out a small wet fart.

"Uuh... Well, I dont have a bathroom, I mean, not in my house..." He said sheepishly, trying to keep up with the bizarre woman.

"Well I neeeeed to go nowww~" She whined as she walked out further along the beach than Soma before pausing.

"Wait, what? W-what are you doing?" Soma asked the suddenly silent woman.

The woman turned, exposing her massive buttocks and breasts from the black coat, looking down at her butt before Soma began to hear a squishing sound, followed by a long brown turd sliding effortlessly from between her buttocks, soon coiling to form a large pile of shit on the sandy beach before Soma. The woman then let out a few small farts from her dirty behind before sighing of relief.

"I told you I had to go now~" She said tauntingly to Soma.

"You have to clean that shit, this place is public property not a toilet!" Soma yelled agrily at her.

"Well YOU seem to know where to go and where not to around her so YOU should do it" She retorted. She then spanked her large ass cheek tauntingly before another grumble was heard "And hop to it, I don't think I'm done yet~" She said to Soma, who growled to himself red with anger knowing there was no reasoning with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 3 when Soma was sitting on a wooden bench outside his small beach hut, angrily staring down the black-coated woman sitting on the other side.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"My name's Atifa." she said calmly, stroking her hair away from her eyes.

"And just why were you knocked out on the beach?"

"No clue."

Soma growled quietly.

"Why did you follow me home?" He asked trying not to lose his temper.

"Already said it- it beats being on the sand like that. Plus I think I'm going to have some fun messing with you..." Atifa replied.

Soma quickly glanced down at her still exposed breasts, blushing slightly.

"And just why the hell are you lactating?" He asked trying to act cool.

"Dont know how to answer that one either." Atifa said, rubbing her breasts, "But hey at least I've got someone to give all that milk to now."

Before Soma could speak his mind Atifa interrupted him,

"So where's lunch? Dont know how long I was out there and I'm pretty starving." Atifa said listening to her growling stomach.

"Why the hell should I feed you? Some crazy woman expecting for me to give her a home and a lunch huh?" Soma asked sarcastically, "Just what DOES a person like you eat anyway?"

"Well I remember living in an area known as the middle east... We ate a LOT of spicy foods..."

A loud fart soon flapped out of Atifa's rear,

"We also ate a lot of protein, things like dates and some other fruits..."

Another loud wet fart came from Atifa's behind.

"So you know, a lot of that stuff's good for your insides" She said relaxed, before releasing another fart, "And even better for what comes out..."

Not wanting to suffocate on the horrible stench starting to fill the air, Soma stood up from the bench and picked up a shovel, walking away from Atifa.

"What about lunch?" She asked Soma, leaning and pulling one of her buttcheeks to let out another disgustingly wet fart.

"What ABOUT lunch?" Soma responded, "I'm on a bathroom break, and THIS is what you're supposed to use." He said as he walked away towards the bushes near the beach, pointing to his shovel.

"Well I guess lunch'll have to wait a bit..." Atifa muttered, standing up and walking into Soma's home to look at more of his trinkets

Soma was in the bushes digging up a poop hole in the sand, attempting to create a deep one so he wouldn't have to worry about this job for a few more weeks or so.

"Ugh, the last thing I need is this chick bothering me about the next meal... Or bothering me at all for that matter..." Soma mumbled as he was at the bottom at the hole continuing to dig deeper. "Good thing I DO have something to eat." Soma Snickered as he pulled out the sandwich he intended to eat for lunch, sat down and began eating happily, finally getting time to relax.

"OH no oh no oh no oh no oh nooo~!" Atifa said to herself as she exited Soma's house wiggling, farting again as a clear sign she needed to go #2 again. "Oh man I feel a spicy one coming, and a big one on that note~" She said as she bit her lip, having one had covering her rumbling backside. " I cant let a one like this out here, I gotta go somewhere..!" She continued as she walked further off from Soma's home.

Soma looked up at the dusk sky from inside the hole he dig, feeling as if he accomplished a job well done from digging the hole.

"Huh?" Soma wondered to himself as he felt vibrations in the ground as if something was walking nearby.

Suddenly his view of the sky was blocked by what resembled two massive globes, and Soma's heart dropped the moment he realized who's massive behind it was.

"AAaah this'll do..." Atifa said to herself as she began to release a few farts before completely relieving herself.

Afita sighed of relief as her massive behind parted to release an avalanche of brown muck cascading over both Soma and his delicious sandwich. A constant stream continued to come from Atifa's buttocks, each wave parted by a few sprayed farts. The horrible smell filled Soma's nostrils. As he felt there was no end to the torture he was experiencing when finally the waves slowed down and came to a stop.

It was dark by the time Soma had finished taking his 7th shower, finally feeling clean after the horrible experience of being "under" Atifa. Without a word Soma put on fresh clothes, turned off his small lanturn near his hammock inside his home, sat in it and fell asleep. Atifa still sat in a nearby chair in his house looking apologetic and attempting to release her farts as quietly as possible when she stood in an attempt to apologize to Soma, only to turn around and walk back to her seat. Atifa quickly noticed the traces of her poop left back on the seat from her farting, and began looking elsewhere for a place to sleep instead.


End file.
